


sister knows best

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Rina tricks Yamapi into thinking that she and Jin are going out, and of course Yamapi has to protect the honor of his sister. Except maybe his anger is about something else entirely.





	sister knows best

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin’s in the shower when his phone rings, some American song about lollipops and booties that has Yamapi rolling his eyes. Ordinarily he would leave well enough alone, but he doesn’t remember Jin talking about any girls lately and his curiosity gets the better of him.

Jin’s phone falls from his hand the moment he catches a _glimpse_ of the caller ID; he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Instead, he answers. “Hello,” he says calmly, because really, Jin could have set his ringtone like that for anybody.

“Hey sexy,” his sweet, innocent, virginal, baby sister breathes into the phone. “What are you wearing?”

“Rina!” Yamapi screams, wide-eyed, feeling the need to bleach his ears.

“ _Niichan_?” Rina screams right back, sounding mortified and immediately hanging up.

“What-” Yamapi starts, then figures there’s no reason to keep talking to a dial tone. He tosses Jin’s phone across the couch like it’s contaminated and squeezes his hands into fists as he tries to calm down.

His blood is _boiling_ at the thought of the two of them together. Jin is his best friend, but he’s also a man whore and not nearly good enough for his only sister. While having Jin in the family wouldn’t be too bad, he doesn’t want it like that.

Trying to calm down isn’t helping; there’s nobody else here to hold him back, and Yamapi’s last thought is that he really hopes Jin locked the bathroom door as he charges down the hall to the room in question.

Jin doesn’t. He also doesn’t notice Yamapi banging the door open, but that might be because he’s in the middle of loving himself.

“If you’re thinking about my sister, I’m cutting your dick off,” Yamapi says, his nostrils flaring.

Jin’s too astounded to even be embarrassed. “ _What_?!” he replies incredulously, still lazily stroking himself because he’s Jin. “I can’t even think of a response for that.”

Yamapi sees red and yanks open the shower curtain, shoving Jin up against the wall by his throat. Careless to how his clothes are getting wet, he sees a flash of fear in Jin’s eyes as Jin presumably realizes that Yamapi is serious. “Are you fucking her?”

“I’ve never touched her,” Jin says in a small voice. “Why would I? She’s your _sister_. I don’t know where you got that idea -”

“She called you for… stuff,” Yamapi says, closing his eyes at the shameful memory. “She hung up when she realized it was me.”

He’s not sure what he expects Jin to do, but laughing is not one of them. “You answered my phone?”

“The ringtone was one of your bootie songs!” Yamapi yells, his face suddenly becoming warm. “I thought you might have gotten a girlfriend and not told me.”

Jin doesn’t reply, and when Yamapi looks up, Jin’s staring at him. “Why do you care if I have a girlfriend or not?”

Yamapi rolls his eyes and sighs, squeezing water out of his shirt in a completely counterproductive way being as the shower is still on. “I just thought you would have told me, since we’re friends and all.”

Jin blinks, then laughs again. “She must have gotten a hold of my phone last weekend when they were over. I bet she’s laughing her ass off right now.”

“A… joke,” Yamapi says slowly. “I’m going to kill her.”

“Oh, admit it, it’s funny,” Jin says, giving Yamapi a good-natured punch to the shoulder. “Clearly the same kind of humor doesn’t run in your family.”

Yamapi continues to frown. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Why?” Jin exclaims. “I didn’t do anything!”

The frown turns into a pout. “I don’t know why.”

“Maybe…” Jin says slowly, taking a step closer and pushing his wet hair out of his face. “Maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with Rina-chan.”

Yamapi blinks, tilting his head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Maybe it has to do with me.”

Automatically Yamapi’s gaze drifts down, where his eyes widen and dart back up. “You think so?”

Now Yamapi’s the one backed into the shower wall. The water is gone and it feels like he’s hit with a blast of cold air, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin as Jin stands very wet and very naked right before him. “Your ringtone is Pinky.”

Yamapi scoffs. “You have one of your own songs as a ringtone?”

“Not the point,” Jin says, shaking his head as his fingers toy with the bottom of Yamapi’s shirt. “Are you really this dense?”

Yamapi looks down again, but this time his eyes stay there. “I don’t think so. But Jin-”

“Shh,” Jin says, lifting one hand to trace the angle of Yamapi’s hip. “You asked who I was thinking about. Do you still want to know?”

“I think I already do,” Yamapi whispers. “But Jin-”

Jin cuts him off with a kiss, a challenging one that dares Yamapi to pull away. Jin’s lips feel different than every girl he’s kissed before but somehow better, enough to make him grab for Jin’s arms and pull him closer. He feels Jin’s tongue flicking between his lips and gasps, inadvertently granting him access as he becomes more and more aware of the restriction of his wet clothing.

Suddenly the warmth leaves him, and Yamapi blinks his eyes open to face a rather smug-looking Jin. “What were you going to say?”

“Get me out of these clothes,” Yamapi replies firmly, shivering for effect. “We can talk about it under the water.”

Jin wastes no time pulling Yamapi’s shirt over his head, leaning in to kiss him again as he unfastens Yamapi’s pants and practically peels them down his legs. Once Yamapi is considerably more comfortable, Jin pulls him under the spray and kisses him harder, his hands falling past Yamapi’s waist to slide down his ass and _grab_ so naturally that Yamapi doesn’t think anything of it, at least until he’s pulled flush against Jin and feels what he interrupted.

Jin moans, the sound making Yamapi shiver again although this time it’s not from the cold. Yamapi’s moving against him without thinking about it, not even knowing that he’s hard until it bumps Jin’s, eliciting his own low groan that Jin echoes.

Then Jin’s hand is around them and Yamapi cries out, getting a face full of water as he tosses his head back and nearly loses his balance. With one hand firm on his ass, Jin holds him steady, his other hand encasing them both and stroking lazily, like they have all night.

“Faster,” Yamapi mumbles, finally letting go of Jin’s arms to wrap them around his waist. He pushes up into Jin’s touch and digs his nails into the flesh of his lower back, feeling more rushed than any other time he’s wanted to get off. “Please, Jin.”

Jin smiles against his lips, then presses his face into Yamapi’s neck and squeezes his ass as he cries out, twitching against Yamapi in a way that has him following immediately.

“Save your premature jokes,” Jin says breathlessly, making no effort to move. “I was almost done when you busted in here.”

Yamapi tries to speak but fails, too focused on breathing properly and standing up straight than any other motor skill.

Jin laughs and licks Yamapi’s lips. “Like I would waste my time with her when I could have you.”

Yamapi almost offended on Rina’s behalf, then realizes that this is all her fault.


End file.
